My Adventures in Pokemon!
by Cutie8767
Summary: The novel version of the somewhat popular Youtube series and the main treat of my channel, sorta. And it's now a book! Who reads anymore? Some people so YOLO it's a book too! Not recommended if you've seen the series however it's altered a bit so yeah.
1. Prologue: Terra's Insomnia

Terra M. Anderson is your average 12 year old! Not really. When her anxiety attacks prevent her from sleep, all she can do is stay up. For all she knew, it was gonna be an average Tuesday morning, wake up, start miserably boring homeschool, and there! Along with her sleep insomnia, she shut the door, turned her light on and flipped the switch on Pokemon White 2.

Using her Latias to fly to N's castle, the room's light lit even lighter than usual. She felt a bit strange that the light got brighter, but she kept on playing, and playing, and playing, and playing, and playing. To her misfortune, her DS disappeared. She was trapped in the light and panicked. Lying on the floor, she looked around only to notice, she had no idea where she was. Then, she fell unconscious to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1 ADVENTURE

"Where am I?" was the first words to come out of Terra's mouth. She was in a breezing field with some wild Deerling and all she could notice was how _not_ her room it was.

"Why the heck do I look like Rosa? I look like Rosa!"

"Where am I? Anyone?" she cried, panicking. And as she panicked, something hit her hip.

"Ow!" she yelped. "What's that?"

Her mood was picked up when she noticed 6 Pokeballs hanging from her hip.

"Aww... Swweeeettt! I woke up in the Pokemon world! So, these must be my strongest Pokemon I was using!"

"Feraligatr! Long time no see!" she squealed when she found the first was Feraligatr.

"Serperior, check!"

"Latias! It's you!" she was sure this was her strongest team.

"Aaaannnddd..."

As soon as she opened Shade's Pokeball, he jumped to the top of the building.

"Hey! Get down from there! Shade! You'll hurt yourself!"

Shade refused to budge.

"Ahhh... Fine. Get back in your Pokeball, stubborn little Umbreon. This is just a mix of all my most used Pokemon, I see."

Opening the last Pokeball, came out her Combusken, but as soon as she opened the Pokeball, it evolved into Blaziken.

"Wow! This is great! But, where am I?"

She found a huge mansion and knocked at the door. "Is anyone here? That be great!"

And yes she does talk like that.

"Hurreh!"

Two beautiful young maidens come out of the door.

"Hey." said Anthea.

"Shut up, Anthea. Now, young girl, you have to leave now."

"What? Says who? I dunno where I am so how can I leave? Tell me!"

"You have to leave. No exceptions." said Concordia.

"Really? Tell me where I am!"

"We only serve our Lord N." Anthea quickly answered and Concordia, not shut, but **slammed **the door shut.

"... Well thanks for your _excellent_ help!"

Terra was soooo angry, she sent out her Blaziken to protest. "Blaziken! Burn the house!"

Blaziken took no time and quickly sent roaring flames out.

"Hey! What are you doing!" scolded a young man with long spiky green hair.

"Hey look! It's a living asparagus!" Terra teased.

"Ma'am! Not funny!"

Then she started acting all cutish.

"Sir, my Blaziken was cooking me a sandwich. Sowwy if it intowfewed." she explained, making the cutish little puppy face possible.

"Ma'am, you're lying. Blaziken says you asked him to burn my house down."

All hope was lost until a familiar face came by.

"GREAT! LYRA!"

At the sense something was going on with N, well, they weren't gonna stay in a burning house, Anthea and Concordia quickly rushed to the scene.

"What's going on? Why have you found this location?" Concordia demanded furiously.

"And, may I ask, why are you _burning_ this location?" Anthea asked.

And suddenly, Terra's phone rang.

"Terra!" shouted a young boy into the phone. "My rattata is in the TOP percentage of ALL da Rattata!"

_Alright, think_ wisely. Terra thought to herself._ If I hang up, I'll have to pay it out to the angry Harmonia family. If I don't, they'll be mad at me, but I'll have to listen to Rattata's speech before they sue the zubats out of me. Ehh... Joey, you're not worth it._

She quickly hung up the phone.

"Hey, Joey's annoying, you should delete his number!" Lyra suggested.

"Well... Okay. So I will" said Terra

"Well, that's a fabulous idea." said N, and he quickly snatched Terra's Xtransceiver from her hands.

"Hey! Asparagus! Give it back!"

"Pfft, just use mine." said Lyra.

"Lyra, you're hilarious." N stole Lyra's Pokegear right out of her hands.

"Give us our phones back!" Terra and Lyra shouted, as Anthea and Concordia exchanged looks with N as if reading his mind, and teleported the two girls into a locked room.


End file.
